User blog:SpecterTheGreat/A brief notif on the GGaD crossover/fanfiction I mentioned some months ago
Uh yeah well does anyone remember GGaDR? I made a post advertising it before. It's alright if you don't remember XD Well I just wanted to say that, as much as I would've loved writing it, I'm cancelling GGaDR. Why? Well, to start, I don't have time to write it anymore ;-; with Riri's moving and my own more busy schedule now, I'm writing at a snail's pace and will likely take years to finish it. Without Riri, it's harder for me to come up with suruations and it's much harder to just write by myself. @Riri please don't feel bad My greatest apologies for this. Really, I would've loved to finish this and see you read it. But I can't. You see, I haven't quite finished writing the Prologue. I know that the chapters are really long (since there's only 6 plus the Prologue, making 7) and therefore it is harder. I hope you accept my apologies :) Oh and, I can post what I have written so far if you're interested! It's just that it'll never be finished now and, well,,, Thanks in advance for understanding :3 ((Author's note: Some parts were written by Riri, but the majority was written by me. She helped a lot with planning, please give her credit for this! If there are some incomplete descriptions or missing words in certain parts it's because it hasn't been proofread yet. Also, because it's directly pasted from google docs, the formatting has gotten majorly oofed.)) - Prologue - Prologue Hngh... Wh-? ‘She’ rolled to the side with a start and fell off the bed that she’d been previously lying on. The ground was hard but fuzzy and tickly. Oof. Wh-what the…? Shakily pushing herself up to her feet, the young woman’s light blue eyes opened wide and darted across the room. This isn’t a place I know... How and when did I get here? The bed she’d been previously lying on was rather soft, with a light gray pillow and soft pink covers. A small pet bed in matching colors was near the larger one. Now that she looked around, the room seemed to be a bedroom. Medium-sized, there was plenty of space left over. In fact, the only objects in the room were the bed, a desk, a night table, a trashcan, a closet, and two doors. Both of them were made from metal, possibly steel. She walked over to the closest one and turned the handle. It led to a seemingly normal bathroom, with a shower and all. The color scheme seemed to be all light pink and light gray. With a sigh, she stepped backwards and closed the door carefully. Okay, at least there’s a bathroom here. Still doesn’t answer my question. Why am I… in a random room? Pushing the thought out of her mind for the time being, the woman glanced around once again. The floor was gray, a soft gray carpet that seemed new. But the walls, the walls were steel painted over with rose pink. Pink and gray. Pink and gray. The room was decorated with her favorite colors. Maybe it was pure chance, or perhaps she’d just forgotten she built something like this. But still, the whole steel thing wasn’t really her style despite the colors. She sighed again and rubbed her eyes with a slight yawn. What hour was it? Sadly her body clock wouldn’t give her an answer, as cat people have messed up sleep schedules. She remembered that before this, she often spent days trying to stay awake or nights uselessly. With a shake of her head, she directed her gaze to another gray door. Well, this other door is open, might as well see what’s outside. Walking through it, she noticed the outside of the door was colored warm pink. Even that matched with the colors inside. The door led to a hall. A hall with metal walls and metal floors, as gray as can be. At least it was spacious. Another thing that caught her attention was the occasional door here and there. She walked over to one and felt it. Cold metal painted over with different colors. From her position she could see the pink one she’d emerged out of, a turquoise one, a blazing orange one, a plain black one… there were more than ten, so she stopped looking at them. The next thing she realized was that she was in a corridor; both ends were open and led somewhere else. I really want to find out what’s going on here. So many rooms, a hotel or something? Slowly making her way to one of the ends, she didn’t expect the purple door she stepped in front of to open suddenly and knock her backwards. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a hand to her nose, which had been hit by the impact. Through the door stepped what seemed to be a young man with a shock of purple hair, purple eyes… and purple clothes, all matching the door’s color. “Ah!” He exclaimed with a start and took an uncertain step towards the girl, apparently unsure of what to do. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect you to be there, I-” “It’s… alright…” She answered, shaking her head and slowly standing up. “Um, who are you? Now she could take a good luck at the guy, she confirmed that purple was his main color scheme. His hair was short and purple, matching his eyes and odd freckles around them. It was even more noticeable because of how pale his skin was: almost white. A lilac lab coat was worn over a purple tunic-like shirt and purple leggings. To top all the purple off, his shoes were ALSO purple. “Purple-man” rubbed his hair and looked to the side. Didn’t seem like he was very comfortable with answering. But nonetheless, he replied. “Ah, I… my name’s Xenon… I’m the god of humor, liberty…. and scones? No, that doesn’t sound right… oh right, science. My bad...” -Xenon- God of science, humor, and freedom The girl smiled good-naturedly at his introduction and couldn’t help a chuckle. “I’m Bixbite-” A god… oh! This reminds me.... “I’m Bixbite, goddess of harmony, gems, and Nekos.” Bixbite finished. -Bixbite- Goddess of harmony, gems, and Nekos “O-okay, nice to meet you, Bixbite. Again, I’m sorry for the accident….” Xenon apologized again and subsequently walked away quickly without waiting for an answer. We’re both deities. I feel like there’s something I’m missing here... Squeezing her brain (not literally) for any vague idea on what she was missing, Bixbite continued her way to the corridor’s open end and ignored the rest of colored doors on the walls. What she currently wanted and was filling her mind was to find some sort of clue as to where she was, or at least someone else who could actually provide her with information about that. The far end branched into another two-way hallway, with more gray metal for walls. She continued forward, scouting for anyone that might be there. Nope, empty. She continued walking through more halls (which ALSO had metal walls for some peculiar reason) until she came to something different. The hall itself wasn’t the difference, in fact, it looked almost the same as the others, but rather a metal door with the symbol of a fork and knife crossed together caught the goddess’s attention. This was the symbol generally used for food-related activities…. maybe this door led to some sort of food court? Bixbite gently pushed the not-so-heavy door open and gazed inside a large room with lots of tables and chairs…. and two women arguing. “It’s obvious it’s not MY fault we’re trapped here, what made you think that in the first place?” One with silver hair exclaimed in an annoyed, loud tone while raising her arms in desperation. The other woman had dark blue hair in two long braids and a fancy-looking cape. “Oh yeah, I never said that in the first place.” She retorted and crossed her arms. “I mean, you’re so lame that the thought of this couldn’t possibly have ever crossed your mind?” Seems like it was a bad time to walk in here. Bixbite awkwardly stepped to the side, unsure if the best decision would be to just walk out or check that other interesting-looking door inside. Before she could make her choice, a younger girl approached her with a soft smile. “Greetings!” She said and briefly glanced at the fighting duo of women. “Who are you? My name’s Candy.” “Oh?” She was taken aback by the rather sudden greeting. “Ah, I’m Bixbite. Um, quick question, are you… a deity of some sort?” Candy had an informal appearance, which made her seem very cheery. Her long-sleeved dress shirt in bright orange and yellow lines was combined with jean pants. Her hair was light brown and braided so it fell right at her left shoulder. The warm beige of her skin contributed to her friendly look. A necklace with a star charm glittered on her shirt. The girl blinked her large brown eyes. “Why, yes. How’d you guess? I’m goddess of candy, hope, and stars.” -Candy- Goddess of candy, stars, and hope “Well, as a matter of fact, I‘m also a goddess, and I found a dude named Xenon out there in the halls...” “Oh, Xenon? I found him earlier too. He later locked himself away in his room. I guess it’s because the idea of being trapped here unsettled him. ‘Cause there’s no way out! Or at least there doesn’t seem to be.” Candy said with a shrug. “Of course, we can’t give up hope! There must be some way to get that staircase open, even if we can’t use our powers...” All of a sudden, she seemed to have become determined. We can’t use our powers…? W-what does she mean by that!? “Um, what do you mean? We’re deities, of course we can use our powers….” Bix muttered, a bit confused. “Oh, you see,” Candy explained. “I swear we tried everything to break down that gate. Dalia attempted to destroy a table with rock before. And Silverskies tried bringing a storm here before to no avail. So yeah, we aren’t really that powerful. At least not here.” She talked fast. “Wait, what gate? Who are Grayskies and Darian?” The younger goddess laughed and shook her head. “No, no, It’s Silverskies and Dalia. They’re the ones fighting over there.” Sounds of enraged muttering reached Bix’s ears. “And the gate… it might be better if you see it for yourself later. There’s a staircase and a gate blocking the access to it. Ishmael tried breaking it down with vines earlier but it didn’t work at all. He’s in the kitchen if you wanna meet him!” Bixbite found herself being pushed to the kitchen by Candy before she even had a chance to say something. This other goddess sure gave off positive vibes. The doors to the kitchen were different to the ones Bixy had seen before. Instead of being plain solid metal, they were double short doors of honey-brown wood. It seemed more natural. After Candy had shoved her inside and left, Bixbite took a quick look around. Of course, the first thing that caught her eyes was that brown-haired guy inspecting a vegetable box. She guessed he was Ishmael, from what Candy had told her before. His clothing was entirely in shades of brown and beige. A cream colored poncho covered most of his torso , and hung over what probably was a brown long-sleeved shirt. His tan pants ended mid-calf and revealed brown sandals. “Hello, are you Ishmael?” Bixbite’s voice rang louder than she expected. He turned around quickly, accidentally dropping a potato which he quickly picked up. “Yeah.” Was his only answer. Awkward. “Uh,” Bix glanced to the side, not wanting to meet Ishmael’s intense green eyes. Silence between two strangers is always uncomfortable. “Are you the one who tried breaking down the gate before?” He nodded. “Yup, how’d you know? You weren’t there.” “Candy told me. She was with you then, correct?” “Yep.” Ishmael placed the potato back into its bin. “Either way, I’m Ishmael, as you already know. I happen to also be the god of peace, and plants, and healing too.” -Ishmael- God of peace, plants, and healing “Ah, I suppose you don’t know about this place either?” Bixbite asked. The good shook his head and shrugged. “Nobody does. We’ve been asking around for quite a while and, yeah. Who are you, by the way?” “Ah, I’m Bixbite...” She proceeded to introduce herself. “Well, I wish you luck on… on whatever you’re doing now.” Bix smiled and pushed the doors open again. “Thanks.” Once she was outside, the goddess saw the sad scene of Candy trying to stop the two women who were fighting before (and still were) from continuing their argument. “Girls, please!” Candy sighed and waved her arms above her head. “Why are you even fighting in the first place?” “You ask why we’re fighting?” The woman in a white dress turned to the young goddess. “Exactly!” The other one nodded her head abruptly. “We’re having a discussion because… hey, what were we talking about?” Candy shook her head, while Bix just stared. “Right.” She said. “Here, let me present you to another goddess. This is Bixbite, goddess of Nekos, harmony, and… minerals, was it?” Candy glanced at Bix for confirmation. Bix smiled. “Well, it’s gems instead of minerals, but otherwise you’re correct. Nice to meet you…?” The woman with the blue hair grinned slyly. “Good thing you’re not a deity of minerals.” At Bixbite’s confused face, she let out a puff of air. “I’m Dalia. Goddess of minerals, air/flight, and anything that has to do with luck or probability! Wouldn’t it be terrible if someone stole what I govern over?” -Dalia- Goddess of air/flight, minerals, and luck Bixbite observed that Dalia’s long blue hair was tied into two braids which hung over the back of her long green cape. Her skin was a pleasant shade of darkish tan, and no makeup was visible. Aquamarine was the choice of color for her puffy dress and matched with glovelike sleeves on both of her arms. There were black lace accents on the borders and her lace-up sandals. Her eyes were a cold dark gray, and stared at Bix like wanting to know her deepest secrets. “Ignore Dalia.” The silver-haired woman stepped forward and shot a frown at the deity of luck. “She’s just a bragger.” “Me, a bragger!?” “Shut up and let me speak for once. Anyways, since it seems I need to put this little show-off in her place, let me just tell you I’m goddess of the weather, solitude, and the sky. Isn’t that remarkable? I hold control over the sky, which includes Dalia’s oh-so-powerful domain of air.” “Well, Grayskies-“ “Yeah, my name’s Silverskies by the way. Not Grayskies.” -Silverskies- Goddess of the sky, weather, and solitude If Dalia had seemed tall to Bixbite, then Silverskies was even more so. She stood one or two inches above her rival, obviously helped by crystal stilettos and her own extremely slender figure. Silverskies could’ve been mistaken for an albino, as her skin was near porcelain white and her eyes were the lightest shade of gray. Her hair was long and silvery, let loose to possibly show naturality. A greek style white dress accentuated her fine features with delicacy, which combined with the bracelets on her arms, gave the goddess a very regal appearance. “As I was saying before, Silverskies,” Dalia cleared her throat and glared at Sil, interrupting Bixbite’s train of thought. “You may have power over the sky, but I’m the one who can interrupt it thanks to my control of everything related to air.” She grinned triumphantly. “However, I control the weather. Which in turn is stronger than the pathetic control of just wind.” “That’s what you think.” Bix shook her head and started towards the door. Once again, she didn’t expect it to open right in front of her. Except this time her nose was spared from impact. “BIXBITE!” The person who had pushed the door open burst towards her with open arms and wrapped Bix in a tight hug. “Uhhh--” The girl who had tackled Bixbite jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. “Why, don’t you remember me?” Bixbite laughed awkwardly, feeling her cat ears press against her head ever so slightly. “I’m really sorry, but I don’t…” The girl puffed out her cheeks, straightening up her posture and looking at her. “I’m Riri, your sister.” Bix’s eyes widened somewhat as she remembered… yes, in fact she did know a Riri. They’d found each other and reunited in her own domain, a place called…. a place named…. what was it? Where even? An expression of mild concern must’ve showed on her face, as Riri tapped the catgirl’s shoulder gently. “Sis, you okay?” Bixbite shook her head quickly. “Yeah. Sorry, I got distracted for a moment.” “Okay then. If you need anything, just talk to me.” Riri shifted her weight to the other foot. “So you want me to show you around? Apparently there’s no way out yet, so we might as well get used to the place.” “Uh, sure.” Riri had brown hair exactly the same shade as Bixbite’s, but the tips were colored bright cyan blue. It was combed all the way right to reveal a place atop her left ear where it had been shaved. Her dress was an amalgam of a stage performer’s clothing and that worn by a pirate, in shades of black and the same blue as her hair. A slightly manic look rested on her blue eyes and robust face features. She bounced excitedly on the tips of high-heeled black boots. Bixy was practically dragged out of the dining hall by an eager, smiling Riri. She could still faintly hear the sound of Silverskies and Dalia’s fight, which by now had escalated to enraged yelling. ---- The halls Bix was dragged through looked pretty much the same. Metal, gray metal lining the walls. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to being in a place as drab as this. Riri tried a conversation. “So, however did you end up here?” “I don’t really know, how about you…?” She sighed. “Nobody seems to know. And that’s bothering me. Look, each and everyone of the fourteen people here has absolutely no memory of their arrival. And what’s worse, we’re all deities!” “Fourteen people?” Bixbite mused while hearing the click of Riri’s boots against the polished floor. ”And all deities? That’s concerning, to say the least.” “I have the same thought. You know, mayb-” The talk was interrupted by a person falling right in front of them.... from the ceiling??? “YIKES!” Exclaimed the person while they- no, she sat up and rubbed her head. It was a young girl with her brown and purple hair in a ponytail. Judging by what Riri had mentioned before, then she was also a goddess. “Oh hey Riri. Who’s that with you?” “Yo!” Riri waved enthusiastically. “This is my sister Bixbite. Bixbite, this is Aria.“ She introduced Bix formally, with title and all. “Yeppers. Goddess of cats, music, and anger. Hard to believe you’re sisters though.” The newcomer commented. -Aria- Goddess of cats, music, and anger To Bix, it looked like Aria didn’t care much about fashion choice. She was wearing a simple forest green tee with long sleeves and gray leggings. The only thing she had for shoes were black flats. “Nice to meet you, Aria.” Bixbite said politely, ignoring the last comment Aria had made. Riri, however, did not ignore it. “Really? How different are we?” “To start with,” Aria got close to Bixbite. In fact, too close for her taste. “You two are different species. Bixy here’s got some cute cat ears, while you look completely human. Of course, you two are goddesses, so I guess that counts.” Riri bobbed her head in a nod. “Yep.” Bix, however, was a bit ashamed of the sudden familiarity Aria had approached her with. It seemed that her sister noticed her discomfort, judging by her next phrase. “Anyway, why don’t you continue practicing your ceiling teleporting? There’s more people I want to introduce Bixbite to.” Aria looked pretty unhappy. “The ceiling dimension doesn’t work correctly here! Wherever here is, anyways. I get yeeted somewhere random whenever I use it.” Before anyone could reply, she jumped against the ceiling. Bixbite squinted with worry, half expecting Aria to crash and get hurt, but that did not happen. She simply slid through like a fish jumping into water. “Well, that was that.” Riri sighed contentedly. “Ooh, there’s a place that might seem interesting. It’s a storeroom, let’s go!” Don’t I get a break? Once again, Bix found herself being dragged by her sister. She didn’t have to suffer much this time though, as the destination was close. “Weeell, here it is!” With an overdramatic gesture, Riri extended a hand towards a metallic door painted in imitation of wood. “This’s the shed! Come in, come in.” The neko goddess dubiously extended a hand to push the door, but Riri kicked it open before she could react. A young man inside was startled by the noise and pretty much jumped around in alert. “Geez, can’t you be a bit more careful? You could’ve given me a heart attack!” Bixbite blinked, taking in his appearance. Fairly average. He had short black hair and green eyes with cream skin. His hoodie was blue, combining nicely with gray/black sweatpants and white tennis shoes. There was a snake necklace wrapped around his neck. “Guess so. Anyhow, Bix, this is Imagine. And this is my sister Bixy!” Bix felt herself tense up a little. “Um, name’s actually Bixbite. N-nice to meetcha?” Imagine clapped his hands together once and looked her over. “You aren’t human, are you?” At the statement, Bixbite’s ears drooped a little. He must’ve noticed that, because he hurriedly added, “What I mean is that you must be a cat-person, or something like that.” “She’s actually a goddess too.” Riri interjected to avoid confusion. “Oho, so we’ve got ourselves another addition to the group.” He exclaimed. ”I’m god of rain and creativity.” -Imagine- God of rain and creativity Riri nodded to Bixbite, who was still a bit shocked. “Feel free to look around, it’s a pretty interesting place.” She muttered a barely audible yes in return and scanned the room quickly. Rows of shelves lined the gray walls and containers were stacked upon each other. Anything anyone could have wanted was in this room. Rolls of paper, foldable chairs, assorted books, swords, guns… Bix’s eyes widened in slight disgust at the incredible amount of weapons that rested in the room. Heck, there even were several bottles of poison next to the medicines. It didn’t make her feel safe at all. Looking at the sharp swords made her heart pulse with some kind of dull, remembered pain. She paled a bit. Just in time to save Riri from being drowned with questions, a single yelled word broke through the air. Bixbite couldn’t quite remember when was the last time she heard a curse word, but it was not pleasant at all. Riri, however, did not seem to share Bix’s opinion since she brightened visibly. “Hey, that’s a new voice! Let’s go check out who it is.” With a sigh, Bixbite started out after her sister. ---- A small while later, they returned to the room hall. It looked the same as always, but there was a red-headed woman standing in front of the orange door. She glared up at the pair with bright yellow eyes, which made Bixbite want to shrink back from shyness. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward with Riri. “Heyo, who’re you?” “M- Wait, shouldn’t you tell me first who YOU are?” The answer was shot back almost immediately and not unkindly, but with a spunky tone. “Oh, haha.” Riri let out a short chuckle. “Welp, I’m Riri. Goddess of emotions, performance, and creativity.” “A goddess, huh.” The woman raised her eyebrows and her expression softened a bit. “Name’s Mocking-Jay, though mostly everyone calls me MJ. I’m goddess of fire and phoenixes.” Bixbite’s attention had been drawn by MJ’s appearance, so she had completely tuned out of the conversation. The fire goddess’s red hair was braided in a high ponytail braid with the bangs parted in a way that would add charm to her face. Faint freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks complemented her tan skin nicely. As for clothing, she wore a dark red shirt of sorts with an ochre corset tight around it, emphasizing her curvy figure. A bright red sash wrapped around her waist and one of the ends hung over the tight khaki pants she was wearing. “And who’s the girl with cat ears accompanying you?” The phrase caused Bixbite to abruptly snap back into reality. “I’m Bixbite!” She exclaimed quickly. “Um, goddess of nekos, gems, and harmony.” “Two goddesses, huh.” “Yep!” Riri popped the p. “Bt the way, why’d you scream so loudly before?” A sour look crossed Mocking-jay’s face and she glared at the door. “That was because this #*”&%! door ~!&#*¡ slammed on my foot!” And how does that even affe ((yeah, I stopped writing there.)) Category:Blog posts